Tears of the Moon
by Anijiru animefan
Summary: full summary will is inside.


Tears of the Moon

Anijiru: I don't own Naruto or any of its character just my Oc AmisaNaoko. I would like to thank my beta readers vampirelover17 and TFK-fan118.

Meanings:

Tsuki: Moon

Amisa: Companion, Friend

Naoko: Honest Child

'_**Amai talking'**_

'_Thoughts'_

_Memory or Flashback_

Hope you enjoy the fic. ^-^

All I could hear was the rain pouring down from the

k grey sky. My fingers clutched the wet grass as I chewed my bottom lip. I do not have any family that I know of. The only thing I _can_ remember is the cruelty of being beaten by the villagers. They had chased me out of my home, which used to be in the Hidden Moon Village. I could remember their eyes—so full of hatred and disgust… Their shouts were of curses and scornful words.

_Flashback:_

_I could hear them as I ran. I was at the age of five, and I was running away from the place that used to be my home. Their voices slowly began to fade away, but their words still hurt. "Get out of here, you monster! You're the cause of the Tsukigikage's death. She should have never sealed the black coyote demon inside of you!"_

_As I continued to run, I clenched my eyes shut. Even the women of the village seemed to hate me. "You were the cause of your mother's death while the sealing of the coyote demon took place...!"_

_I ran forward through the tall trees, feeling my bare feet as they hit the cold ground, not that I knew exactly where I was going. I felt the rain hit my bruised skin. I heard my feet pound against the soft grass beneath me, but it was nothing compared to the sound of my beating heart._

_I saw a pair of silver eyes flash through my mind. The eyes, I noticed, looked like mine, but they gave off an evil aura. What I saw was that the white part of the eye was black mixed with tint of purple. The eyes, themselves, were sliver and they had the shape of a wolf 's eyes. It made me jump a little. There was so much hate and pain in those eyes. The one thing that I was curious _

All I could hear was the rain pouring down from the grey sky. My fingers clutched the wet grass as I chewed my bottom lip. I do not have any family that I know of. The only thing I _can_ remember is the cruelty of being beaten by the villagers. They had chased me out of my home, which used to be in the Hidden Moon Village. I could remember their eyes—so full of hatred and disgust… Their shouts were of curses and scornful words.

_Flashback:_

I could hear them as I ran. I was at the age of five, and I was running away from the place that used to be my home. Their voices slowly began to fade away, but their words still hurt. "Get out of here, you monster! You're the cause of the Tsukigikage's death. She should have never sealed the black coyote demon inside of you!"

As I continued to run, I clenched my eyes shut. Even the women of the village seemed to hate me. "You were the cause of your mother's death while the sealing of the coyote demon took place...!"

I ran forward through the tall trees, feeling my bare feet as they hit the cold ground, not that I knew exactly where I was going. I felt the rain hit my bruised skin. I heard my feet pound against the soft grass beneath me, but it was nothing compared to the sound of my beating heart.

I saw a pair of silver eyes flash through my mind. The eyes, I noticed, looked like mine, but they gave off an evil aura. _What I saw was that the white part of the eye was black mixed with tint of purple. The eyes, themselves, were sliver and they had the shape of a wolf 's eyes._ _It made me jump a little. There was so much hate and pain in those eyes. The one thing that I was curious about was what the woman said to me. 'Was I really the cause of my mother's death, or was it my demon?'_

I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like my voice, but it was deep and dark—almost distorted. _It sounded very unlike my own. It had to be Amai._

**_"Silly Ami-chan, you _weren't_ the cause of your mother's death, but it was an accident. The villagers provoked me into coming out when they came to kill your mother for having you. It was really the village's fault, because I sought revenge for the death of my sister. The only thing that I asked in return is to have one of the girls in the village to act as my container. Those cowards wouldn't agree with my request, but your mother, being the brave human, agreed to my request. On the day of your birth, the Tsukikage gave up her life to seal me. I will show you what happened the day of your mother's death. You were a young pup at the time, Amisa."_**

_I walked up to the cage, continuing to stare in Amai's eyes. As I neared the cage, I tried to show no hesitation, no matter how much pain I was going to feel later on..._

Somehow I wasn't running anymore, but I was inside my mind where everything was enveloped in darkness. The only thing I could see in lightlessness was a cage with golden bars as silver eyes stared back with extreme loathing. I nodded my head in answer to Amai's question.

Then I saw Amai's eyes flash brightly and I felt the force of her power go through my body like a tidal wave. I began to see the memories of what led to my mother's death:

"How could let that demon parasite infect your own child?! Because of your complete stupidity the Tsukikage died saving that little wretch of a child that should be dead!" the man with long brown hair and dark grey eyes and wearing a jounin uniform yelled.

I watched the men walk toward my mother menacingly and I saw a young woman from the crowd of people that would be the new Tsukikage. I saw myself as a child, looking frightened as I clutched the hem of my dress while the men came closer to my mother and me. I watched the scene with pain filled eyes, anger creeping up inside of me.

'Why do they hate me so much? Can't they see I'm not a monster just because I have the demon inside me? They treat me like I would kill them if I was alive, but I know I'm not the monster they make me out to be,' I thought to myself.

I clenched my hands into fists as I looked down into the darkness, my hands at my sides. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts that would come to my mind and looked at the woman that appeared before all of the villagers.

The woman who had stood in the middle of the crowd of people put her hand up as if to signal the ninjas guarding her to stop, and I saw her walk over to my mother. I saw ebony short hair that framed her face perfectly and there was a long strand of hair that stopped at her waist, a silver ribbon wrapped around it. The woman's porcelain skin and the gray bluish eyes shone.

"Kyomi-san, you did the right thing by stopping Amai before it got worse. So, Toma, if her stupidity was saving the village, then the only baka I see here is you. I didn't see any of you taking Amai's offer, which would be better than having her destroy the village. My mother's death wasn't in vain. She sealed Amai in order to save everyone. Her death wasn't as low as you make it sound. She didn't die out of fear. The Tsukikage also knows that Kana Tsuka saved everyone in this village because you all were precious to her. Amisa shouldn't expose to everyone's cruelty. Did you all know that Amai is the black thousand-tailed coyote demon? This wouldn't have happened, Toma, if you hadn't killed Shiori. I will not allow you to go near Kyomi and Amisa. I swear, if you do you will suffer severe consequences."

I saw the villagers glare at my mother and the child that was me. My eyes lit up with fear when I the heard the new Tsukikage say that Amai was the thousand tailed demon. So I figured she must be incredibly strong. I turned around when I heard something that sounded like growl close to me.

I knew right away that it was Amai. I noticed the darkness in my mind started to take the shape of young woman. When it finished, I saw a very beautiful woman; her eyes were the same as Amai's in coyote form.  
She had dark, midnight black hair that was up in a half ponytail, the rest down stopping at her mid back. Her skin was a light tan, and she had black coyote ears and ten tails.

'What?! I thought Amai had a thousand tails, so why does she have ten? Maybe they disappeared when-Ouch!' Before I could finish my thought I felt someone bump my head, so I glared at Amai, to which she scoffed.

_**"Amisa, you know I can hear your thoughts when you're talking to me. You can just ask me a question, you know. The reason I lost my tails is because I agree with Tsukikage. It would be better if I sealed off my enormous amount of chakra, so she used the sealing jutsu called Disappearance of Tails. Instead of having a thousands tails they were reduced to ten. There is something else I have to tell you; my thousand tails haven't disappeared completely, and my chakra is far from gone, but that is another story. Usagikage's daughter Siria knows about this. Toma Ryou is responsible for killing my sister Shiori."  
**  
I heard Amai tell me that the man I saw before among the few jounin must have been Toma. When I looked into his dark gray eyes they seemed to hold a satisfaction, unmistakable cruelty in his face. Toma was staring at my mother and my younger self with such loathing. I couldn't look at him because it was difficult to keep myself from shaking due to the anguish I was feeling._

Amai was mumbling curses under her breath, and I could understand how she felt losing someone who was very important to her. I looked back at my earlier memories as the scenes began to fall into place.

"Siria-sama, how can you protect that little brat? She contains nothing but a wild animal!

"I thought Amai was just something out of a legend. How could I have known that demon pup was her sister? I did what I thought was right! I thought she was going to attack the village.

"Do you know how much of an irresponsible mistake your mother made by allowing something that shouldn't exist harbor inside her body? Kyomi could have spared her daughter from the cruelty if she had thought things through. Now we have to suffer by living in this village with that despicable creature, not knowing when it will kill every one of us-" Toma didn't get to finish his sentence, as someone close to Siria interrupted.

"Toma, do you know how much of a liar you are? I know that's a bunch of crap! You weren't looking out for the village when you killed Shiori, and she wasn't threatening anyone! The young coyote pup was trying to find her way back to Amai. Your teammates informed me that you're the one who was intent on attacking with only the instinct to kill! The way you did it was cruel, you bastard. You're not fit to call yourself a ninja. If Siria would allow it I would beat the living crap out of your ass."

Someone else spoke stopping Toma's crazed ranting. It did make her look like a child throwing a fit because he did not get his away. I couldn't help myself as Amai and I giggled as we watched. She cheered on the man who put Toma in his place. I saw one of Siria's body guards come to stand next to me and my mother, looking in anger at Toma. He must've known he was lying about the death of Shiori.

This new man was in Anbu uniform. He had white-as-snow short hair covering the most of his left eye. The other was sky blue.

I watched him stand in front Siria and my mother, blocking Toma's glare from them. Toma glared at the Anbu that stood facing him.

"Serei, I didn't know you could tell such foul lies. I think the Tsukikage should lower your rank from Anbu back to Jounin if you continue." Serei said. Before I could blink I saw one white blur move as Serei charged at Toma.

Toma looked surprised at the attack. He didn't have time to block as Serei's right fist slammed into his cheek. It caused him to skid backwards, hitting the people in the crowd. Toma looked passed Serei to Siria, whose attention was on Serei, and then he took a cautious step forward.

I watched Toma very closely to make sure he didn't try to do anything to Siria and my mother as the Tsukikage whispered something to her. "Kyomi-san, you should get Amisa away from here; it's not safe for her and it really pains me that she has to suffer like this. No child should feel like an outcast. I will really miss the both of you. I will do as much as I can so you can get away from the village."

While Siria was talking in hushed tones Toma was watching them suspiciously from the corner of his eyes, keeping his face toward the Tsukikage. His hand went to his kunai pouch in case the fight broke out again, and Amai and I knew it was going to get out of control. Soon.

"Siria-sama, you can't possibly believe what Serei says is true! Even if it is, what proof do you have that I killed Shiori?" asked Toma. "All I know is that Kana and Kyomi shouldn't have agreed to seal that **thing** in her daughter's body! Do you even realize how dangerous Amai is? You've heard the stories about the thousand-tailed demon's enormous chakra rate. Are you still going to put the blame on me about killing that mangy pup? I am innocent of the crimes Serei is accusing me of."

Toma watched Siria, hoping she was convinced by his fake heartfelt speech. It didn't seem to strike her in any sort of way. She was still uncompassionate.

I couldn't help but to feel disgusted by this man's malicious behavior and deceiving tone as he tried to get Siria on his side.

Amai's growling grew louder for every second she Toma was speaking, especially when it was about Shiori.

I looked to my mother, who saw my younger self cringe at Toma's word of cruelty, and she grabbed my hand reassuringly, giving a kind people outside the village that stood around Toma spoke in shushed whispers. I knew they all were silently agreeing with him about his non involvement in Shiori's death as they watched my mother and me accusingly, as if we were the cause of all their suffering. The pain I continued to feet emanating from the crowd made me feel alone in the place that was to be my home.

I felt Amai comfort me.

I knew why I was being treated this way, but can't they see that I'm still me?

Siria came forward and looked at the people, including Toma, with such shame in her eyes. I knew she saw what was happening outside of the Hidden Village of the Moon, and somehow I felt that she was the only one, along with Serei, that wanted to help us.

Siria stood next to Serei, and the look she gave Toma must have shocked him. Her light grey eyes gave him the coldest glare I ever seen.

"Toma-san, I told you about Amai being the thousand-tailed demon but that my mother suppressed her thousand tails with an ancient jutsu while she was sealing Amai. Another thing about the evidence, or proof as you called, is that we've found something that I know belongs to you. Does it look familiar?" _Siria asked._

His look of shock turned to fear as everyone gasped in surprise at what the Tsukikage brought out. It was a big, folded windmill shuriken and on it was a lot of red rust along the blade. It gave off the coppery smell of blood.

Amai said something in the background, something about how happy she was that they had found out about how much of a liar Toma began to shake in anger as he realized his secret was out. Siria gave him a knowing grin.

He utterly hated the fact that he was found out about the fact he was responsible for the killing Amai's sister. The villagers that were standing around him began to shout at him as their faces filled with rage. Serei gave a smirk of satisfaction. Toma was going to get what he deserved!

My mother gave a sigh of relief that truth was finally discovered, and I saw myself smile about the glares as they were directed off her. Somehow I knew they would be back sooner than I thought.

I hoped he paid for the crime he committed, and I thought he should be punished for having this happen to me. However, I thought that I would be just like him. I didn't want that.

Toma chuckled. It gave me a bad feeling and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned my attention back to him and saw a humorous grin spread across his face.

"Well, I guess there's no point in denying it now that you found out. I was going to put the blame on Serei. It was such a good plan to get back at Kyomi and your mother. She was way too self-righteous for her own good.

"I also read about demons with a thousand tails. If they're inside their host they will feel unimaginable pain because of what monstrosities they are. Oh, that puny little Shiori came. I surprised her with my intention of killing her. My main reason for doing this is to show everyone that humans and beasts like Amai standing side by side in peace is a fool's dream. I wish I could be here to see how Naoko-san's daughter will suffer because of the mutt living within her."

Toma looked completely satisfied at the thought that he caused this weight of pain on my mother and me. We looked at him in disgust, and Siria's look said it all.

Two Jounins appeared behind Toma and grabbed both of his wrists; as if they knew he would resist punishment, as Siria appeared in front of Toma. Her face was blank, her eyes filled with disgust.

"For your crimes I give you the death penalty! At the next rise of the full moon you will be executed for your act of treachery. I will deal with you later. As for everyone else, I want you all to go home and rest. I forbid anyone to talk about Amai. If you do, you will be dealt with by me personally," Siria announced.

Everyone left the scene expect for my mother and me. I looked back at Toma as he suddenly began to laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I will not go quietly. If you thought this would be easy then you are sadly mistaken. I will start with the one who caused all this mess. Goodbye, Kyomi-san!" Toma yelled as he broke free from the two Jounins' grip, kicking them both away from him.

He jumped in the air, threw a few kunais and shurikens that were heading straight for my mother and me. That same flash of white appeared in front of us, protecting us from the kunais and shurikens.

My mother shouted Serei's name as she saw blood coming from his newly acquired wounds. The child looked in fear at the man that tried to killed us. By this point people were scrambling around trying to get out of the way and back into their homes. People were grabbing their children and wives. They all knew that a fight would break out and it wouldn't be good to get in the crossfire.

**"Amisa, are you sure you'll be able to handle seeing all of this? I can tell you're worried or afraid of what will happen next. We can stop when you're ready,"**Amai said, watching me and moving to sit beside me.

I looked at her and nodded, trying to relay to her that I was okay. She sure was nice for a demon and I wondered why that was. Maybe I'd find out later. I smiled a little, but not before I turned back to the scene.

"Kyomi-san, you need to take Amisa and get out of here! It's too dangerous for you here! Serei and I will handle this. Now get going!" Siria shouted. I saw my mother nod before she picked me up in her arms, running away from the outside of the village to get back home.

S_ome of the memories skipped ahead until we got back home. She locked the door, me still in her arms, scared. Once the doors were locked she sat me down on the floor and smiled at me reassuringly, trying to calm me. I looked at my mother and knew that everything wouldn't be okay as I had hoped.  
The little girl looked at my mother and said quietly, "Momma, why does everyone hate me? Is it because of this Amai?" I began to cry and Mother came over. She crouched down to my level and continued to smile. She picked me up and walked over to the couch._

"Ami-chan, it's not your fault the other people don't understand that you saved everyone from getting killed. The only thing you need to know, no matter what everyone else thinks, is that I'll always love you, Amisa. I mean that to the very bottom of my heart. Amai made me a promise that she will always protect you if something happens to Momma," she told me. The little girl gasped, her eyes widening in fright.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, right, Mom?"

"Now, Amisa, it's time for bed. In the morning we will be leaving the Village of the Moon for the Leaf village where you will get to see Kakashi again. You remember him, right? You were about five when you saw him last."

The girl smiled and nodded as she began jumping on the couch, today's event obviously forgotten already."Uh huh! I remember Kaka-san, and Pakkun too! I can't wait to see him again, Momma! Will he becoming to get us?"

My mother nodded and my smile broadened. I must've thought of this Kakashi as a brother. My mother took me in her arms and walked me back to my room to put me to bed.

Before my mother left I said as I fell asleep, "Momma, I love you."

She smiled and murmured, "I love you, too, my little Ami." The door shut quietly.

As it got later I heard some noises in the kitchen. I thought my mother was getting some things ready for tomorrow for when we leave. That's when I heard a bloodcurdling scream I would never forget.

It sounded like Mother. The girl screamed as well and got of bed, racing toward the kitchen. She quietly stepped through the darkness, supporting herself with the wall so as not to fall. Her hand encountered the light switch. She flipped it on.

What I saw was the most horrible thing, terrible beyond words. I looked around; the walls were splattered with blood, kunais and shuriken imbedded in the wall and floor. The girl's eyes mirrored my own fear. She screamed; I was not prepared for what I would see next. I came closer to see what made the girl scream... It was my mother's body.

She was cover in blood and there were several kunai that were embedded in her waist. The thing that scared me the most were her eyes: dull and almost lifeless. What light there was left flickered like a fire, trying to stay alive. My child-self continued cry and I started to as well.

"A-Ami, don't cry now, it's alright. Even if I don't get to see you anymore, I'm glad my last moment was with you, my little girl. Amai, if your listening, promise me to take care of my Amisa," my mother said as she reached a hand out that matched my own and pats my long brown hair. I saw the girl grab my mother's hand and she held it tightly as we watched her slip away. "MOTHER!" the girl screamed, the tears flowing down her face.

The door opened to reveal Siria, looking on in sadness. I was suddenly brought out of my misery as I heard screaming outside.

"Quickly Serei, take Amisa out of the village! I've got enough food in the bag with me. Take her far outside the village so she can be safe. There is a house close by, and I will send the Hokage of the Leaf Village a message about this.

"Amisa, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your mother. She was my dearest friend," Siria said to the girl before Serei picked her up and teleported her out the village. I saw the memory begin to fade away.  
End Flashback

I opened my eyes to find the tears falling. I brought a hand to my face to wipe them away. I turned my gaze toward dark grey clouds. I couldn't believe that was how I became Amai's host: because of a deep hatred Toma had for my mother.

The memory that would stay etched in my mind forever is when my mother died. It felt like the one person who meant more to me than anything was taken away from me because of a person's cruelty. I looked down at my wounds I received. I knew that I didn't want to die this way because I had a dream to fulfill, and I would! _I will show everyone that I am not the demon they see when they look at me. I am going to protect all the people that are precious to me, _I thought.

Amai chuckled at me and said,** "_I will keep my promise to your mother and look after you. Kyomi was the only one who ever showed me kindness."_**

Amisa: Please read & reveiw. ^-^

Anijiru: I hope enjoyed the fic. Please reveiw!


End file.
